


Sowing

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Disturbing Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla plants a poet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sowing

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: pre-series  
> Written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Planting a Seed".  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas.

Drusilla patted the tidy mound of earth.

"Sleep, my pretty poet. Tomorrow night you'll sprout into a lovely flower."

The seedpod was strong so her darling would build strength cracking through it. He would claw, and scrabble, and break the earth. She would be waiting to welcome him.

"And oh, such a harvest we'll reap together!" She clapped her hands.

Dru flinched as the pixies showed her the blossom of flame that would one day spread from his sensitive fingers. But that was a long ways off. There was time for years of slashing and bashing and beautiful red poetry.


End file.
